I Love You Too
by PedroiasGirl
Summary: You're godfather came right after my sister died, he asked me to give this to you..."


Lily Potter smiled into her husband's lips as he attempted to wake her up. He was so sweet and caring and ridiculously impatient.

"Lilyyy," he whined with his lips still close enough to graze over her own. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Even if he wanted to struggle he couldn't, his wife had a death grip on him memorizing every part of his lips and the way his skin felt on top of her. Neither had decided to put clothes on after last night. They spent the evening showing each other just how much they loved one another. He moved his lips over her jaw and down her neck.

… Then Harry started crying.

James groaned and Lily giggled at her husbands antics. The red-headed women pushed her now dead-weight husband off of her and blew him a kiss. "Yeah, I see how it is! Go cuddle him! You love him more than me, I get it." She outright laughed at him and threw on some clothes and her red bathrobe. Harry's room was across the hall and she went there with a smile. Her little boy with the untidy black hair that the poor kid had inherited from his father, was standing up in his crib trying to grab at the snitches that Sirius got to fly above his bed. He really was adorable.

"Hi baby!" she said and his head whipped around while all the tears vanished.

"MAMA!" He called and she laughed and ran over, scooping him up in her arms. She cuddled her son against her chest and he laid his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his little arms around her the best he could.

"And how is my handsome boy this morning?" Lily asked with a smile and Harry just giggled and grabbed at a piece of her red hair that had fallen loose from the bun she threw it in. She smiled and the pair walked into the kitchen so Lily could get Harry some breakfast. She grabbed and cut up a banana before she got some pancakes going. Harry was in his highchair giggling at his Momma who was making quite a show of dancing and singing while she was cooking always coming around to tickle his tummy or give him a kiss. "I wonder where your Daddy is baby, probably still pouting," Lily said but squealed as she was picked up from behind and spun around. Harry giggled again and clapped while James placed a big kiss on Lily's lips.

James turned to his laughing son and nodded at him, "Yeah, she loves you more you know." Lily sighed and looked at Harry.

"I love you both, you just happened to be much cuter," she told Harry with a wink. James pouted again but Lily just kissed him and smacked his butt as she went back to her pancakes. "Hungry James?" she asked with a smirk and threw some of his favorite pancakes on a plate in front of him. He grumbled but lit up when he saw that there were chocolate chips in them.

"You're the best Lils," he said as he shoved a whole pancake in his mouth. She pursed her lips and threw her hair, now pulled out of her elastic, over her shoulder.

"That's what they tell me," she said in a sarcastic voice with a look at her husband.

"How about you big man? You want some of your momma's pancakes?" Harry nodded his head and James cut off a piece before giving it to him. The family spent the morning and part of the afternoon laughing and teasing each other. Harry giggled along with his parents who were acting like they were still in high school and James was merely an annoyance to the lovely Lily. You would think nothing had changed but then the man kissed his girl and she didn't slap and/or hex him six ways from Sunday.

Then there was a knock at the door. James froze and drew his wand but Lily just continued cleaning Harry up from what she affectionately referred to as the maple syrup incident. "Babe, get you and Harry upstairs," James said but Lily didn't listen. "Lily!" He yelled, getting slightly aggravated now.

"Go get the door James," she said.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked but she just shrugged and danced Harry into the living room. James didn't lower his wand but went to the front door and looked through the hole.

"SIRIUS!" He screamed and threw the door open. His best friend stood there looking a little worse for wear but just as happy to see his best mate. The men practically jumped into each others arms and James dragged him in the house before shutting the door.

"Good to see you too, Prongs," Sirius said with a blinding smile. He shook the rain out of his hair and took his shoes off. James clapped his shoulder and the two men made their way into the living room. James went over to Lily as Sirius went over to play with Harry.

"Thanks baby," he said and she smiled and watched godfather and godson interact.

"Prongs Junior! What's going on?" Harry looked up and smiled at Sirius. "Don't tell your momma but I brought you something. You're dad will probably like it though." James caught the wink and knew he had to go fix the situation before Lily killed him.

"I got it," the red head smiled as her husband went to go play with his two favorite boys. Lily turned and went into her bedroom to do something that she knew she had to do or else she wouldn't sleep at night. A piece of parchment and a quill were lying on her nightstand and she pulled it to her so she could write down all she wanted him to know.

_Dear Harry,_

_ First of all, if you're reading this letter it means your father and I didn't make it. I'm so sorry for that baby. I want nothing more then to see you grow up into the great man that I know you will be, just like your father. You're currently playing with him and Uncle Sirius in the living room. By now, I presume you're riding around on the toy broomstick Sirius brought you that he thought I didn't know about. You're Dad can't keep a secret._

_Harry, I love you so much. You mean absolutely everything to me and it hurts to know that I might not be there for you like I should be. You're father and I are going to try everything to make sure we're all safe but rest assured you will be okay. There are people who will love you and care for you and watch you grow up if we are not here to do it for you. You have your crazy Uncles Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Those three are the best friends anyone could as for and I hope you have friends that mean as much to you as they do to us. _

_Always remember the thing that holds everything together Harry. Love. Love with everything you have. It is the only thing that will get us through these dark times. You need to my strong my baby, you can do it. If I'm not with you in body, I'm with you in spirit. I'm in your heart always. I'll never leave you Harry._

_I love you my son, more than my own life. _

_ Mum_

Lily knew her tears were creating spots on the paper but she didn't care. She needed him to know how much he meant to her and how much she wants to be there for him. It hurt her so badly to know that that might not be possible. He was coming and there was nothing more she could do to protect them. She tried to stifle her sob but she knew James would know she was crying, he always knew.

As if on cue, the door to their bedroom creaked open and a head of messy black hair poked in the doorway. "Babe?" he asked but she just let the tears fall and the sobs wrack her body. James sighed, knowing what those cried meant, and came over to hold his wife. She turned into his arms and held onto his shirt for everything she was worth. He wanted to cry with her, show her he was hurting to but she needed him to be strong. He pulled away and pushed the hair that was now wet with her tears out of her face. Her emerald eyes sparkled brighter then he'd ever seen them.

"I'm sorry," she spluttered out but he just pulled her back into his chest. She took a deep breath and smiled. James always smelled good, he smelled like home.

"No need to be sorry babe," he said and she nodded into his shirt. "What were you writing?" Lily sniffled and showed it to him. James' eyes seemed to glass over as he read it, his eyes watering. He knew that he had to write something of his own and picked up Lily's discarded quill.

_Prongs Junior, _(Lily let out a watery giggle when she read that)

_You loved that toy broomstick, I can keep a secret, and I love you too. I can't really write anything more that wouldn't repeat your mother except that I too, am agonizingly sorry. You and your mother are my world and I will do everything I can to keep you safe. Being you father has meant more to me than anything I have ever had, I will cherish it always._

_Keep Pads out of trouble and get Moony into some. Peter will probably just watch. I don't know what else to write because I don't intend for you to ever see this letter. You will be fine and so will we. Just in case though, I love you Harry, stay strong. We are so, so proud of you already._

_ Dad_

Lily's head rested on her husbands shoulder as he wrote those beautiful words down on paper and let the fresh tears slide down her cheeks. She turned to look up at James and saw a tear escaping his eye, she wiped it away before kissing his neck, the closest part of him she could reach.

"Prongs? Lily?" A voice called and James shook his head as Lily stood up. Sirius knocked on the door and opened it gently, Harry in his arms. If he noticed the mood in the room he didn't acknowledge it. Lily gave a watery smiled and took her son from his godfather. She kissed his forehead and saw James roll up the parchment with their notes.

"Sorry guys, Dumbledore needs me. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Lily got up and hugged Sirius the best she could with a one year old on her hip and kissed his cheek. James literally tackled his best mate to the ground. Lily went into Harry's room and left James with the piece of parchment. The older Potter took a deep breath and caught his best mate on the way out.

"Hey Pads, hold on for a second," Sirius turned around and James handed him a piece of paper. Sirius looked confused but James just shook his head, "If anything happens to us-" he was cut off.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Sirius practically growled.

"I know, but just in case… can you… can you just make sure Harry gets this when he's older? He's going to make it no matter what happens but me and Lils just want to make sure he has something, you know?" James was rambling and tears were welling up in his eyes. Sirius accepted the parchment and gave his best friend another life-squeezing hug.

"I'll see you soon James," he said and called over his shoulder, "BYE LILY FLOWER!" James chuckled when he heard his wife's rather colorful response.

"SOD OFF SIRUIS!" The two older men looked at each other unsurprised and waited for the apology. 10 seconds later, "UGH, BYE!" Sirius chuckled and nodded to his best friend before opening the door and tearing into the night.

James turned with a sigh and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. He really, really hoped that that would not be the last time that he saw his best friend. He walked to the kitchen to see Lily feeding Harry and getting him ready for bed. She looked like he felt. Tear tracks stained her beautiful cheeks while she coddled the baby she loved more then the air she breathed.

"Time for bed little man," James said scooping up his son. Harry cuddled into his chest and let out a big yawn. "Yup, definitely. Come on, let's get you to bed and you can practice catching those snitches." Harry smiled as his thumb drifted toward his mouth, a surefire sign it was time for bed. Lily and James brought him to his room and placed him in his crib. They both leaned over and placed kisses on his forehead and Lily moved his black hair out of his face. He looked up at his parents and gave a small smile before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

James stood behind Lily, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed in contentment and leaned against his muscled chest. "I love you," she said. James smiled and kissed her neck.

"I love you too Lily, always." They made their way out of the room slowly and closed the door. Lily turned to James and kissed him hard putting everything she had into that kiss knowing that each passing moment may be her last. That was how she had been living the last few weeks, never holding back a kiss or a hug that she needed. He responded in kind, never being quite close enough to her.

Then they heard the door crash open. James and Lily pulled apart from each other with wide eyes and a shot of adrenaline. If they didn't know who it was before the cold and merciless laugh alerted them. "Lily, it's him! Lily, take Harry and run!" Lily's eyes were pouring saltwater. "Go! Run!" he said as he ran down the hallway to the stairs. She wouldn't move, couldn't move.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Voldemort said.

James ran back to Lily and pushed her into Harry's room. "I'll hold him off," he said and with a last kiss he ran down the stairs. Lily came to her senses and ran to her son, cradling him against her chest. She realized her wand was downstairs, she couldn't apparate. She didn't blame Harry one bit when he started crying.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," Lily couldn't hold back the scream when she heard those words as well as the thud she knew to be her husband's body hit the floor.

"It's okay baby, I got you. Always remember Mummy and Daddy love you very much." She placed a kiss on his forehead and cringed when she heard footsteps outside the door. She didn't have time to run so she put down the baby and turned to face her biggest fear. The door was thrown wide open and Voldemort stepped in with a twisted smile on his face.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She begged. The pale snakelike creature, not even human, merely tilted his head as if studying her.

"Stand aside silly girl… stand aside now," he said with a hint of frustration when she stayed right where she was.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," Voldemort laughed again but she just continued, "not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy." Before she had time to blink the flash of green light took the life out of her eyes.

* * *

**16 years later**

Harry was leaving Privet Drive with a twisted feeling in his gut. It was almost his seventeenth birthday and he was leaving forever. He was more then shocked at Dudley's display of not hating him and hesitated when he saw his Aunt Petunia come back into the room. Harry did not have anything to say to the women but clearly she had something to say to him.

Uncomfortably, Petunia began, "Harry… um, your godfather asked me to give something to you."

"Sirius?" Harry asked shocked. He had no idea that they even knew each other.

"Yes, he came right after… right after my sister died." Harry was completely confused and more then surprised when she reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Take care of yourself Harry," she said as she handed it to him and practically ran to the door. Harry took one look down at the writers of the letter and took off to meet his aunt. He threw his arms around her and she responded in kind, albeit not as enthusiastically.

"Thank you," he said and she merely nodded before leaving Harry behind forever. The now young man took a deep breath and looked down at the precious words, just for him, from the parents he had never known and never will know. The 16 year old tears were joined by Harry's seconds later.

"I love you too."


End file.
